Sleeping Beauty's True Love's Kiss
by Eve the Thyntel
Summary: Yuki wasn't paying attention in class, and wrote a story instead. So! The teacher decided to do a play based on what she wrote! RikuxOC (I suck at summaries)


Yuki ran a hand through her lavender hair and looked at the window, writing her friend's story out of boredom.

A story she heard long ago, from one of her friends she met on that long adventure, princess Aurora. The princess told her the story when she was locked up with her in Maleficent's castle, along with all the princesses of hearts. But Yuki wasn't a princess.

"Yuki!" the teacher called.

"YUKI!" the teacher was now in front of Yuki's desk glaring at her.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you." Yuki was back to reality.

"I called your name for a bunch of times!" said the teacher furiously.

"Ok, sorry. But you don't have to shout," said Yuki. "So, what do you want?"

The teacher's face turned red, and was breathing furiously. The bell rang, only to increase the teacher's wrath. She snatched Yuki's notebook and stormed out of the class.

'What was that all ab-' A tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts, it was Riku, laughing his head off. "Yuki, she really did call you a lot, what were you thinking about?" he smiled.

"Aheh, I just remembered something" she put her bag over her shoulder. "From her castle" she added.

"Oh." He said looking at the floor his long bangs fell over his eyes, obviously, wanting to forget all about Maleficent. "I have to go bring the notebook back. I'll catch up with you later" she told him and went to the cranky teacher's office.

Yuki knocked the door and opened before she heard any reply "Can I have my notebook back?" She was peering from behind the door.

"Sit down, Yuki." Said the teacher sternly.

Yuki came from behind the door and sat down quickly avoiding anything that would frustrate the teacher. But she couldn't help looking at her notebook which was in the teacher's hand.

"I've read what you've written" said the teacher. "It's amazing! I've decided that we're going to do a play based on what you've written!" said the teacher excitedly.

"What?" Yuki was relieved that she went into a happy mode, but wasn't so sure about her idea.

The teacher repeated what she has said and Yuki still didn't comprehend, in the 7th time, she finally did.

"No! I mean you wouldn't want that! Nobody wants to do it I'm sure! And directing a play is a pain in the neck, really." She was telling her anything to make the teacher change her mind.

"Sweet heart, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." She suddenly turned very serious. "And, It'll be fun! Everyone'll participate! As for the directing, I've hired the perfect guy for that! And he's coming today!" She got into the happy mode again.

Yuki was staring at the door for a while, no one came. Instead, someone came crashing from the window, doing backflips somersaults and the cartwheel as he entered.

"You!" he said pointing a feather at Yuki when he stopped, "The teacher told me a lot about you!"

He was wearing a suit, a green feather in his hand, with weird pink sunglasses and a sparkly red cape.

"I'll go to the classes we've chosen and decide the roles in a toss!" and he got out through the window doing the backflips and yea. It all happened in like 10 seconds.

"The perfect guy?" she asked the teacher.

"Oh, you wait till you see his methods!" the teacher said, and energetically took her things and went to the door, "Come on Yuki! To the gym!"

Yuki went back to class hoping that Riku would be there, he wasn't. 'Oh right, I told him I'd catch up later… Should I go to the gym? I should see Sora and Kairi's class first' She went to their class and they weren't there. So, she reluctantly decided to go to the gym.

She opened the gym's door and it was weirdly decorated, but there was good music and food. But she thought the spot lights and feathers weren't necessary. And she knew 'he' was behind it.

Just as she thought of him, he turned up, mouthing "YOU!" while pointing his big green feather at her Yuki sensed it wouldn't be good so she ran away, but he was much faster. He pulled her by the arm, and dragged her to the stage at the end of the gym.

"Everyone! This is the girl I told you about!" He announced.

A spotlight appeared at Yuki "Come on! Tell them!" said the bizarre guy.

Yuki started to get used to this craziness, and got ready for more. She took the mic from the bizarre guy, "This is a story I heard from the time I was gone," She began, then told them about the story and how Maleficent prevented the prince from getting to Aurora, and she told them the suggested thought about a happy ending.

"These are the roles! Pass them on!" he told the crowd, and gave Yuki the basket.

She passed it to everyone and she took the last paper.

"Open them!" shouted the bizarre guy enthusiastically

Everyone was speechless for a moment.

Then a sound like buzzing bees exploded, talking either excitedly, happily, or surprised about their roles.

Kairi went to Yuki, "I got Flora! Selphie got Fauna and Tedus got Merryweather!" said Kairi happily.

"I got Queen Leah" said Waka in a 'Seriously?!' kind of way.

"I got King Stefan" said Roxas, assuring himself.

"I got King Hubert" smiled Namine.

"... I... Got... Maleficent..." said Sora with extreme depression.

"Who did you get Yuki?" Kairi asked her.

Yuki open her paper and saw _Prince Phillip_, "Prince Philip" she laughed "I kind of wanted to be a girl" she added disappointedly

"But you got the prince!" Namine said "And that's awesome!"

"Why I'm I Maleficent?! I don't wanna be Maleficent!" said Sora. "At least you're not a Queen!" shouted Waka. "Ya! And at least you're not a fairy!" Tedus fought too

They all fought about their roles and some fangirled. Sora, Waka and Tedus wanted to switch with Roxas so badly.

"What did Riku get?" Yuki asked. "I don't know. I didn't see him since I got into the gym" Kairi answered her while helping Selphie pull Tedus off Sora.

Yuki turned and found him between a crowd of people, "Riku what role did you get?" she put a hand on his shoulder.

He muttered something.

"What?"

"Themaincharacterofthisstory"

"What?"

"Itsashe"

Yuki grabbed him by the shoulders, "What's wrong with you!"

It took him a while to talk again.

"Princess Aurora"

.


End file.
